El organista de la catedral de konoha
by hinaru-chan94
Summary: este es un fic basado en la pelicula de Disney: El jorobado de Notre Dame. que lo disfruten! NaruHina y SasuSaku.
1. prologo

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, basado en la película de Disney: El jorobado de Notre Dame.

Los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.

Bueno, espero que les guste! ^-^

**Prologo**

El organista de la catedral de konoha

Nuestra historia comienza en konoha, la capital del país del fuego, sede de la catedral más grande de las naciones adyacentes. En la lejanía se escucha la magna melodía del órgano de la catedral de san hikari, que toca su canción de todos los días a la misma hora de la mañana, despertando así al pueblo de konoha.

Mientras el pescador traía su pesca y el panadero sacaba a vender sus recién hechas hogazas de pan, la melodía se escuchaba clara y fuerte como una tormenta de armoniosas notas que salían de la catedral.

En la plaza central de konoha, con su ornamentada fuente, sus artistas callejeros, los negocios a sus alrededores y la catedral en frente. Los transeúntes disfrutaban la tonada mientras llevaban a sus hijos hasta un titiritero muy jovial y carismático.

-acérquense niños, acérquense!-decía el bufón titiritero con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y con su compañero canino entreteniendo a los niños-no es hermoso? Tantas notas musicales combinadas en una armoniosa sinfonía de colores y sentimientos!...por que…saben? Ese órgano no toca esas melodías por si solo-dijo como si les estuviera contando un gran secreto

-ah, no?- pregunto un títere igual al titiritero-pensé que era como una pianola-

-no…tu escucha al titiritero kiba (1). por los rincones oscuros, donde yace el órgano oculto de la vista de todos, en los pisos superiores de la catedral…vive el organista- dijo con voz de misterio- quien es esta criatura?-.

-quien?-pregunto el títere-.

-que es?-

-que?-.

-como llego allí?-

-como?

-quieres callarte?- pregunto exasperado kiba mientras le golpeaba-

-ow!-dijo el títere mientras se sostenía la cabeza, lo que causo la risa de los presentes.

-kiba les dirá las respuestas-dijo el titiritero refiriéndose a si mismo en tercera persona- es una historia, una historia de un hombre…y una bestia!- dijo con aire sombrío.

-historia de kiba-

Era una noche oscura, en los canales de konoha. Un bebe lloraba.

-haz que se calle!- dijo susurrando un hombre.

-nos descubrirán!-dijo un segundo hombre.

-silencio pequeño…-consolaba la madre a su hijo envuelto en mantas.

Eran uzumakis (2), un clan de personas dedicadas al espectáculo callejero y, según las cortes, a la estafa. Eran perseguidos por toda konoha. se escabullían, escapando en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

-50 monedas por llevarlos a salvo a la aldea del remolino- dijo un barquero en el canal.

Pero una trampa fue tendida a los uzumakis, que sucumbieron al terror mientra eran rodeados por soldados del palacio de justicia. En la oscuridad empezaba a aparecer la figura de un pura sangre negro el cual era montado por un hombre. Los uzumakis se aterrorizaron aun mas.

-el juez danzou- dijo con miedo uno de los uzumakis mientras danzou salía a la claridad. El juez danzou había jurado limpiar la ciudad de el pecado, y vio corrupción en todos lados, excepto en el.

-arréstenlos y llévenlos al palacio de justicia- dijo con desden y desprecio.

-hey, tu! Que escondes?- pregunto un soldado a la mujer que trataba de proteger a su hijo.

-objetos robados, sin duda. Quítenselos- dijo el juez con mirada severa.

Los soldados intentaron arrebatarle su preciada carga sin éxito.

Ella huyo.

Corría y corría con el bebe en sus brazos con el juez danzou pisándole los talones en su pura sangre.

Ella logro perderlo unos instantes cuando salto una verja y se dirigió a la iglesia. Cuando llego a las puertas de la catedral tras subir los escalones, las aporreo desesperadamente.

-asilo! Por favor! Dennos asilo!-grito desesperada al ver que el ministro danzou se acercaba rápidamente.

Ella no pudo esperar y trato de huir, pero ya danzou se encontraba frente a ella, forcejeando por quitarle el bulto que cargaba. El le propino una patada, terminando ella en las escaleras de la catedral, inerte en el suelo tras un golpe en la cabeza.

El ministro danzou logro arrebatarle el bulto antes de que esta cayera. Se quedo contemplando el cuerpo inerte de la uzumaki cuando el bulto emitió un sonido.

-que es esto? Un bebe?- al observarlo pudo notar su peculiar cabello rubio y con horror contemplo las marquitas en sus sonrosadas mejillas-un jinchuriki!-dijo con temor y mirando a todos lados a su alrededor sin saber que hacer cuando, bajo el clima invernal, diviso el pozo que estaba a los pies de la catedral. Dio un golpe con los talones al gran animal y llego junto al pozo, sostuvo al bebe en cima con intención de soltarlo.

-NOOO!- le detuvo el padre sarutobi observando escandalizado la escena

-esta es una bestia diabólica, le estoy devolviendo a la profundidades, donde pertenece- dijo tajante

-no te vasto con derramar sangre inocente a los pies de san Hikari?- le acuso mientras sostenía en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la fémina.

-no tengo la culpa. Ella huyo, yo la perseguí y termino así- dijo desinteresadamente

-y finges estar exento de esto?- pregunto severo el padre

-mi conciencia esta tranquila!- dijo firme

-tu podrás engañarte a ti mismo, y podrás toda culpa negar, pero nunca podrás ocultar de este horror la verdad…la verdad a los ojos de san Hikari- dijo el padre señalando a las gárgolas, Ángeles, santos y la virgen esculpidos en piedra de la fachada de la catedral. Danzou contemplo los ojos de esas estatuas representantes de santidades que parecían mirarle acusadoramente.

Y por primera vez en su vida, danzou sintió temor. Temor por lo que creía era su alma inmortal.

-que debo hacer?- pregunto con la cabeza baja y resignada.

-cuida del niño, como si fuera tuyo- dijo inexpresivo el padre sarutobi

-cuidar de este…?esta bien, pero vivirá aquí, en tu iglesia- dijo como una orden

-vivir aquí?- pregunto el padre extrañado- donde?.

-donde sea…un lugar donde nadie mas pueda verlo- dijo observando la catedral-en el tope quizá, donde se guardan el órgano y los objetos de restauración-luego dirigió una mirada y sonrisa cínica e interesada-quizá algún día me pueda ser útil-.

El juez nombro al niño con el nombre que se le ocurrió primero al comer un tazón de ramen, sopa típica de konoha, y observar un trozo de pescado en espiral, y lo llamo:

Naruto.

Los años pasaron y danzou crío del niño, reteniéndolo siempre en la catedral, y cuando tuvo edad suficiente, el padre sarutobi le enseño a tocar el órgano de la iglesia que había estado abandonado desde que el anterior organista había sucumbido a los efectos de la peste.

Y así pasaron los años hasta que, un día, cuando Naruto cumplió sus 19 años, todo empezó a cambiar.

-fin de la historia de kiba-

-y para ustedes, quien es el hombre y quien la bestia?- pregunto kiba con aspecto serio.

Bueno, este es el prologo, aquí les dejo las explicaciones:

(1): puse a kiba de titiritero porque me pareció gracioso y carismático, se que esperaban encontrarse a sasori o a kankuro…pero me pareció que kiba es mas payaso xD

(2): bueno, aquí los uzumakis sustituyen a los hitanos…claro que no tienes que ser familia de sangre en esta historia, aquí quien quiere se puede unir…es como una fraternidad ^-^

Espero que les haya gustado! Voy a actualizar pronto, asi que no se preocupen


	2. capitulo 1: Naruto

Hola! Lamento la demora! Es que estaba reparando matemáticas ^^¨ (mi enemiga desde primer año ¬¬) pero ya estoy libre! Ahora… las respuestas a sus dudas!

**juji: **no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Espera al próximo cap. Y lo veras ^^

**Kou-chan 44:** me alegra que te haya gustado! ^^

**LunosA:** me alegra que alguien como tu lea mi fic! Me siento identificada! T_T xD

**hiNAru Aburame**: gracias!

**ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu: **xDme hiciste reír mucho! Me alegra q te gustase! Y me pensare eso del lemmon!

**10xXx10: **me alegra que te guste mi adaptación!

Bien… que empiece!

Un joven de cabellos inusualmente dorados se encontraba sentado en frente de un majestuoso órgano barroco, interpretando las ultimas notas de la melodía matinal que se tocaba todos los días a las 7:00 am por orden del ministro danzou, el "gobernante" de konoha; o eso se creía, dado a que el implantaba las normas y la forma de vida en konoha.

Cuando el joven finalizo la interpretación se levanto de el banquillo del órgano y se desperezo estirando el cuerpo y salio a la azotea de la catedral, donde habían tres gárgolas de piedra caliza, vigilando el horizonte. En la boca de la gárgola mas robusta había un nido de paloma con un pichón dormido dentro

-buenos días- dijo con ternura aquel joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azules como el cielo. El pichón levanto su adormilada cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa con los ojos.

-crees que hoy sea el día?- pregunto algo emocionado- estas listo para volar?- el pichón le miro inseguro, demostrando sus dudas sobre su proposición.

-estas seguro? Hoy es un gran día para intentarlo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente-si yo tuviera que escoger un día en especifico para volar, este seria!-dijo agarrando al pichón mostrándole la plaza que empezaba sus preparativos para alguna festividad- el festival cultural e histórico de konoha!-dijo con entusiasmo.

El pequeño pichón le miro inseguro, como preguntándole si estaba seguro de su afirmación.

-vamos! Será divertido! Los disfraces, la música y el baile!- le decía mientras el pichón trataba de alzar vuelo aleteando bajo sus manos hasta que lo logro- jajaja, lo ves?- dijo apartando sus manos. El pequeño pichón se pozo en su hombro y acaricio el rostro de el joven con su cabecita mientra un gran numero de palomas volaban frente a ellos.

El pichón miro a la bandada y luego al ojiazul- vamos, ve! Nadie quiere estar atorado aquí para siempre- dijo sonriéndole.

El pichón lo miro agradecido y se alejo volando con su bandada mientras el joven miraba en su dirección con anhelo.

-phruaaah! Crei que nunca se iria! Estaré escupiendo plumas durante una semana!- dijo la gárgola robusta que cobro vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con sus pequeños cuernos y sus patas de cerdo.

- eso te sacas por dormir con la boca abierta- dijo con flojera una gárgola menos robusta con patas de león y cuernos de venado.

-si, si. Hey Naruto, que esta ocurriendo en la plaza? Una pelea? Una revuelta?...-dijo poniéndole a Naruto su porcina pata el hombro

-un festival!- dijo la otra con un poco mas de entusiasmo.

-te refieres al festival cultural?- dijo con emoción la gárgola robusta.

-hola choji- dijo refiriéndose a la robusta- hola shikamaru- a la otra.- si…es el festival- dijo desanimado.

-genial! Trae el ramen y sirve el sake!-

-es de lo más gratificante observar el colorido espectáculo del simple campesino- dijo sonriente shikamaru.

-y de tener de esta vista para observar el festival!- dijo choji frotándose las manos.

-si…observarlo- dijo Naruto desanimado volviéndose para entrar al ático de la catedral, en otras palabras, su hogar.

-mira, un mimo!- dijo choji a punto de lanzarle un proyectil de mucosidades, pero que fue detenido a tiempo por shikamaru que lo miraba reprobatoriamente, indicándole a Naruto con un movimiento de mentón.

-oye Naruto, que pasa?- pregunto choji preocupado.

-no veras el festival con nosotros?-pregunto shikamaru, pero naruto ya se había alejado.

-que le pasa?-

-no se sentirá del todo bien-

-ja! Eso es imposible. Si 19 años de escuchar las absurdas charlas que ambos mantienen no le ha enfermado, nada lo hará!- dijo una gárgola mas antigua que las otras dos con cuernos de carnero y cubierta de palomas que la seguían.

-pero tsunade! Observar el festival siempre ha sido uno de los momentos mas esperados de naruto!- dijo shikamaru

-que sentido tiene ver una festividad si nunca puedes asistir?- pregunto impaciente al ver que cada vez mas palomas se pasaban sobre ella- FUERA DE AQUÍ, BESTIAS EMPLUMADAS!- las espanto desesperada- naruto no esta hecho de piedra como nosotros, el tiene sentimientos humanos- explico adentrándose en el ático, siguiendo el camino del ojiazul.

Naruto tomo asiento ante su replica miniatura de la plaza de konoha y sus alrededores que el mismo había hecho, mirando a las personitas de madera con tristeza. Las gárgolas se detuvieron al observarlo así, sin saber que hacer. Tsunade se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro del joven.

-que sucede naruto? Quieres contarme?- pregunto en tono maternal.

-n…no es nada tsunade, es solo que no quiero observar el festival, es todo- dijo deprimido.

-nunca te has planteado la posibilidad de ir en lugar de observar?- pregunto como si se tratara de una conversación casual.

-claro que lo he hecho!- dijo un poco mas animado- pero nunca encajaría bien ahí, no soy…normal- dijo volviendo a deprimirse.

-oh, naruto! Solo…-se detuvo al percatarse de que las palomas volvían a posarse en ella-ME PERMITEN! ME GUSTARIA UN MOMENTO PARA HABLAR CON EL CHICO!- dijo exasperada.

- deja de corretear por el ático y ve a ese festival!- dijo choji tomando una figurilla parecida a el q estaba metida en el tope de la catedral y la coloco en el área de la plaza.

- como tus amigos, te insistimos que acudas a la celebración- dijo decidido shikamaru.

-yo?-

-no, el hokage- dijo sarcástico- claro que tu!- dijo choji.

-seria una experiencia educacional!- alentó shikamaru

-aprenderías trucos!-

-puedes aprender literatura clásica!-

-pescar sapos!-

-aprender a tocar otro instrumento folclórico…-

-escucha chico, la vida no es un deporte para observar! Y te lo dice una experta, si no, te pasaras la vida observando preguntándote: que hubiera pasado si…?- dijo animándolo tsunade.

-si! Tu eres humano: tienes cabello y estas hecho de carne y hueso. Nosotros solo somos parte de la arquitectura, cierto shikamaru?- dijo choji propinándole un codazo a shikamaru.

-si, tiene razón…por raro que sea admitirlo- dijo con fastidio.

-naruto! Solo toma una capa, unas botas y…-pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

-gracias por su apoyo, pero ustedes están olvidando un pequeño obstáculo- dijo mirándolos serios.

-cual?- dijeron las tres gárgolas al unísono.

-mi señor…danzou- dijo mostrando una figurilla con la apariencia del mencionado

-oh…es cierto-dijeron desanimados.

-bueno…cuando el dice que te prohíbe salir de la catedral significa…nunca? Jamás?-pregunto shikamaru.

-nunca en la vida! Además, el odia el festival…se enojaría si le pidiera ir- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-y…quien dijo que tienes que pedir permiso?- dijo choji con una sonrisa traviesa. Naruto logro adivinar sus intenciones.

-oh no, eso no…-pero fue interrumpido por choji

-si! Escabúllete…-

-es solo por hoy!- alentó tsunade.

-no puedo…-

-y… te escabulles de regreso!- termino choji.

-nunca se enterara!-dijo tsunade mientras naruto se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos procesando toda esa información.

- y si me descubre?- pregunto al fin.

-en tu caso…es mejor pedir perdón que permiso- dijo shikamaru llegando a esa conclusión.

-pero…podría verme!- dijo imaginándose la escena con terror.

-puedes disfrazarte!- dijo choji mostrándole una capa negra y naranja con un espiral en la espalda que le había regalado el hermano irula, la cual nunca había sido vista por danzou.-vamos! Es solo por esta vez!-

-nadie quiere quedarse atorado aquí para siempre!- dijo tsunade utilizando las mismas palabras que naruto uso para infundirle valor al pequeño pichón.

-…-naruto la miro sorprendido y luego sonrío con la sonrisa amplia que lo caracterizaba.- tienen razón, iré!- dijo levantándose de su asiento animado.

-si!- vitorearon las tres gárgolas.

-me arreglare!- se oyeron mas vítores por parte de los seres de piedra-bajare esas escaleras, cruzaré la puerta y…- se detuvo en seco al ver que por las escaleras a las cuales el se refería, subía el ministro danzou con su siempre seria faz.

Danzou lo miro seria y fríamente.

-con quien hablas naruto?- pregunto severo

-c…con mis amigos- dijo ocultando sus ojos de aquella fría mirada.

-hum…ya veo- dijo dirigiéndose a las gárgolas, las cuales volvieron a su petrificado estado- y de que están hechos tus amigos naruto?- pregunto.

-de piedra señor- dijo cabizbajo.

-y las piedras hablan?- le pregunto de nuevo, como si de un niño se tratase, y le sostuvo el rostro de modo que le viera a los ojos.

-n…no señor-

-muy bien- dijo dirigiéndose a una mesita cercana.- ere un chico inteligente…ahora: el almuerzo- sentencio poniendo una cesta cubierta en la mesita mientras tomaba asiento.

Como una reacción instantánea, naruto corrió a traer los platos y vasos: los de su señor eran de plata pulida, y los de el de madera.

Danzou saco un libro de su kimono.

-revisemos tu vocabulario si?- dijo buscando entre las paginas.

-si señor, eso me gustaría- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-muy bien… "A"?- dijo mirando su libro indiferentemente mientras servia el jugo el los vasos.

-Abominación-

-"B"?-pregunto bebiendo de su copa.

-Blasfemia- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-"C"?-

-Catástrofe- dijo mas seguro de si mismo.

-"D"?-

-Damnificación- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

-"E"?- pregunto dando otro sorbo a su copa

-Eufemismo!-

-bien…"F"?-

-Festival…- dijo imaginándose la festividad. Danzou, que estaba bebiendo, se ahogo con el líquido de su copa.

-que!- pregunto en un siseo. Naruto se puso nervioso.

-f…falacia!- dijo tratando de corregir su error.

-dijiste festival- sentencio.

-no!- dijo desesperado

-tu estas pensando en acudir al festival- dijo acusándolo.

-es que…usted va cada año!-dijo mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo, a un piso inferior del ático.

-yo soy una figura publica! Yo debo ir! Pero no lo disfruto ni un instante!- dijo mientras proseguía su camino hasta otro pasillo exterior- todas las clases de ser humano! mezcladas en una festividad sin sentido! Embriagándose y haciendo el ridículo!-

-lamento haberlo molestado señor-

-naruto…no lo entiendes? cuando tu madre te abandono cuando eras un pequeño…cualquier otro te hubiera matado! Y así me respondes después de que te crié como a mi propio hijo?- pregunto aparentemente desilusionado.

-lo siento señor- dijo cabizbajo

- oh, mi querido naruto…tu no sabes como es el mundo allá afuera. Yo si…-dijo contemplando la ciudad- el mundo es cruel, el mundo es malo…y yo soy el único en quien puedes confiar en esta ciudad. Yo soy tu único amigo- dijo dándole una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad pero que, debajo de esa fachada, se ocultaba una sonrisa perversa… como la de el diablo seduciendo a Eva en el jardín del edén- yo que con que con cariño te mantengo- dijo sosteniendo el rostro del rubio en sus manos- solo yo te miro sin temor.- dijo soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para entrar al ático de la catedral-chico, como puedo protegerte si no te quedas siempre aquí? Apartado de ese mundo- dijo dirigiéndolo a dentro con una mano en su hombro- recuerda lo que te he dicho naruto…no eres normal- dijo mirándolo a sus espaldas mientras subían las escaleras, de vuelta a el refugio de naruto.

-no soy normal…- repitió en voz baja.

-y eres extraño-

-y soy extraño…-

- y esos son crímenes que el mundo no pasa por alto- dijo deteniéndose frente a la replica miniatura de konoha- solo en mi puedes confiar-.

-usted es el único que vela por mi…-

-ahí afuera solo te verán como a un monstruo-

-solo un monstruo…-dijo tomando una figurilla parecida a el, observándola con tristeza.

-ahí afuera te odiaran sin siquiera conocerte-

-solo un monstruo…-repitió de nuevo tomando la figurilla de una persona común.

- es mejor evitar eso, y que te quedes aquí, siendo fiel a mi- dijo poniendo la cesta que llevaba desde un principio en la mesa.

-soy fiel…-

-y ser agradecido- dijo colocándole una mano en la inusualmente rubia cabellera.

-yo…estoy agradecido-

-haz lo que digo, obedece y quédate aquí- dijo tomando de la mano de el ojiazul la figurilla que se le asemejaba, colocándola en la catedral.

- usted es tan bueno con migo señor…lo siento- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-estas perdonado- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida cuando se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo- recuerda naruto, este es tu santuario- y finalmente se fue.

-mi santuario…- dijo observando el viejo y amplio ático con su cama, su ciudad miniatura, sus manualidades en madera y cristal, las estatuas en restauración, y sus instrumentos musicales.

Esos instrumentos eran la pasión de naruto junto con las manualidades. Se dirigió a su guitarra y empezó a cantar:

_Tras estas ventanas y murallas siempre estoy,_

_escondido sin que puedan verme._

_Algún día salir ha sido mi fascinación_

_con toda esa gente encontrarme._

_Siempre memorizo bien sus caras_

_y ellos nunca van a conocerme._

_Siempre he imaginado qué se siente un día pasar_

_allá abajo, entre ellos._

_Afuera, vivir con el sol._

_Sólo un día afuera, uno disfrutar,_

_tener por siempre._

_Fuera, tanto tienen sin saber._

_Cualquier cosa yo daría_

_por afuera un día vivir._

_Allá obreros y mujeres pasan y se van,_

_puedo verlos entre los tejados._

_Todo el día gritando sus problemas contarán,_

_a su buena suerte acostumbrados._

_Yo en cambio, nunca olvidaría cada instante fuera._

_Por el río pasear,_

_disfrutar afuera como un ser normal._

_Feliz entre la gente sólo un día y jurar_

_que nunca olvidaré que aunque así yo nací,_

_mas sabré perdonar y olvidar al afuera un día vivir._

Al terminar su canto dejo la guitarra a un lado, junto a la flauta y el violin, los cuales eran utilizados para ambientar la misa diaria ademas de el órgano, claro esta. Y se dirigio a la ventana, observando a los aldeanos y sus cotidianidades.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y de nuevo pido perdón por la demora ^-^¨ jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado que colocase una cancion. la coloque porque me encanta cantarlas ^-^ jejeje.

Por favor dejen comentarios con sus dudas y opiniones. Tratare de que el próximo salga pronto.

Bye!


End file.
